


at the end of the world, will you find me (so that we can go together?)

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Besides you know...apocalyptic living, Biker AU, F/F, Fluff, Low-key Mad Max AU, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Scraping out a life in a post-apocalyptic world is hard enough. Piper didn't plan to turn her and Daisy's gang into a party of three.Fills my femslash bingo square 'apocalypse au' and my fluff bingo square 'biker au'
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo





	at the end of the world, will you find me (so that we can go together?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgeoflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeoflights/gifts).



“No.”

“I didn’t even say anything yet.”

“You don’t have to—I’m saying no.”

Daisy pouted. “Come on, Piper, just hear me out!”

Piper sighed, giving her girlfriend a long-suffering look. “Daisy, you know all the reasons we can’t—"

“It couldn’t possibly eat much—look at the size of it.” She lifted the small, raggedy dog in her hands for emphasis—the thing couldn’t have weighed more than five pounds; it was skin and bones.

Piper shook her head. “If you had brought it home as food for us, I would have rejected it anyway—look at it, it’s clearly sick.”

Daisy sat down near the fire with a huff. “Well then it might die soon anyway, and that would solve the problem for you, wouldn’t it?”

Piper winced at Daisy’s tone. “You can’t possibly be planning to get attached to this rotten thing…”

“Max.” Daisy met her eyes, and Piper knew she wasn’t joking.

“Really. You named it already. So is it a boy?”

Daisy shrugged, rearranging the dog on her lap, where it curled itself into a ball, trembling. “Doesn’t matter. Boy or girl, it’s going be Max.”

Piper sighed, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. “What did I do to get stuck with _you_ as my only company for the rest of my life…”

Daisy rolled her eyes, grabbing her pack and pulling it closer. “Oh, stop bring dramatic, Piper. This isn’t the end of the world—that already happened. I’m just trying to turn the world around for one little guy.”

She fished around within her meager belongings until she found the food stores she was searching for, offering a crust of bread to the dog. It sniffed it cautiously, moved to take it, but flinched back more than once, even though Daisy just held the food steadily in front of his nose. When it finally got ahold of the bread, it gnawed on it weakly, and Daisy looked up at Piper proudly.

“She’s got some fight in her.”

“Where did you even find it?” Piper asked, and Daisy perked up further.

“Just trudging along in the heat, just like us.”

When the dog finally finished eating, Daisy risked to pet it gently. The dog tolerated it just fine, but her gaze turned to Piper, who thought it was staring at her rather suspiciously.

“That’s right—that’s your other mother I was telling you about,” Daisy said to the dog, looking at Piper, too. “Why don’t you show her those puppy-dog eyes that worked so well on me?”

Piper shook her head, still unable to believe that Daisy was already so attached to this emaciated specimen.

“I’m not giving it my food,” she swore.

“I know—she can eat part of my rations,” Daisy said quickly.

Piper sighed, glancing at their machines, shielding both sides of their fire. “How are we going to carry it on the bikes?”

“I’ll zip her into my coat,” Daisy said quickly. “Or I’ll come up with something for her to sit in in front of me.”

“Don’t zip it into your coat,” Piper said quickly. “It needs a bath and it’s probably full of bugs.”

“We’ll stop by the salon later and get him groomed tomorrow then.”

Glancing around the rolling desert dunes around them, Piper caught Daisy’s eye, and they both started laughing at the same time.

 _Gallows humor_ , people used to call it. What else do you do at the end of the world except laugh?

Piper sighed, shifting closer to Daisy and the Plus One, knowing the bettle was already lost. “So. Max. How did you manage to steal my girlfriend’s heart?”

The dog gave her a quizzical look, one ear rising to attention.

Daisy smiled down at it proudly. “Well, it was just like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 150th work on ao3.
> 
> I don't know whether to say yay or yikes...


End file.
